


Paris in the rain

by Dealer_XXI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer_XXI/pseuds/Dealer_XXI
Relationships: DoTae - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Paris in the rain

金道英没想到会下雨。  
飞机一落地他就急匆匆跑到街上去。夜晚也好，闪耀着的铁塔也好，都已经在他的梦里出现了无数次。他一直在想，巴黎的夜晚会是什么样子，是和这世界上无数个城市的夜都一样，还是截然不同。  
所以他一头扎进了雨夜中的街道，去体会想象中的夜。

那雨又细又小，砸在街道旁的橱窗上，灯光闪烁在雨水中。原来这就是巴黎，金道英想。

花店在外面也摆着花，像是从店里溢了出来。几个大的锡制水桶里放着新鲜的花枝，叶瓣上还有刚从天上落下来的雨水。金道英走进花店，绕着一群花转来转去，从几株多头玫瑰的缝隙中看到老板在另一簇花的包围下修剪花枝。他用在画廊欣赏艺术品的心情，一束一束看过去，最后挑了两支百合拿走。老板接过花，笑着向他说出一堆法语，金道英什么也没听懂，只好抿嘴笑。他付过钱，没来得及懊悔法语说得太差就又走进雨中，没头没尾地走，想着老板应该知道他只是短暂在巴黎逗留的人，但转念一想只是一句谢谢都生硬，又有点没做好事情的尴尬。这么边想边走，看见前面有一个人掩面坐在长椅上。

金道英停住脚步，左脚慢慢向右脚靠拢，在看到这个场景时没有人不会下意识放缓动作。那个人就那样坐着，两只手遮住脸，蜷着背缩成一团，一种像是被背弃，又像是主动放弃了什么的懊悔姿态。  
巴黎的光由各种颜色组成，墙上的灯是红色，街道的灯是橙色，相机的闪光灯是白色，这些混合起来的光一齐照在那个人身上，纵然是这样也掩盖不住他从遮住脸庞的手掌下漏出的低落，掩盖不了他坐在黑暗里的事实。  
金道英通常不会随意揣测陌生人的处境或是打扰别人，可这天晚上他下意识停住脚步后又忍不住走过去。

那人抬起头，看向举在眼前的两只百合。  
“这是给你的，”金道英没学过几句法语，只好用自己同样并不流利的英语对他说，“我想把这束花送给你。”  
那个人抬起手，有些犹豫，但还是攥住了花。  
“谢谢。”他说，声音像是被巴黎的雨冲洗过的干净，尾音被嗓子含含糊糊咽下去一半，脸上的表情轻而易举就被人察觉到低落。  
金道英觉得有点意思，他向街头第一次见面的人罕见的释放了他的好奇心。他想知道是什么让这支百合向雨水低下了头。

“能问一下你的名字吗？”  
那个人本来全神贯注盯着百合，不知道在想些什么，听到这话一下子抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，用圆形宝石一样的瞳孔看向金道英，抿住的嘴唇张开又合上。金道英也有些紧张，他正把刚才拿花留下的露水悄悄擦掉，看见那个人的两片嘴唇分分合合几次，还是张开了：  
“啊…我的名字是…chat!”  
他说完就立刻起身跑走了，金道英只来得及看到他跑进拐角的半个身子。

*  
李泰容从床上坐起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，以至于他没法分辨这个器官究竟是在脖子上还是在天花板上。半瓶苏格兰威士忌洒在床边，连花色复杂的羊毛地毯都显现出褐色痕迹，李泰容用手支着头，他现在觉得脑子更晕了。他宁愿有人用那瓶酒照着他的头砸下去而不是倒在地上给他心爱的地毯染色。  
昨天下午发现猫丢了之后他就开始没头没尾的喝酒，不急着找猫，只是举起酒瓶往肚子里灌。喝够了就扔在一边，坐在地板上看自己的作品——一个未完成的作品。白色的窗帘堆在角落，上面压着一个玻璃花瓶。一个随手堆积的空旷的画面，但李泰容敏锐地认为这是一副可以升华的画面。分明还有些什么的，还需要些什么东西让它变得完整，但他还没遇到，于是房间中的这个角落迟迟无法成为一件作品。  
或许他一开始就没想让它变得完整，这只是他的一次不可名状的宣泄。但正是倾泻而出的情绪让其可能成为作品。  
李泰容一整个下午都倚在沙发旁边，保持一个姿势看那个角落。直到他的猫消失了快半天，他才慢慢悠悠从酒精中醒过来。  
一开始他想，既然是猫背弃了我，那么我也会放弃它的。他喝着酒这么想着，又给自己灌了一瓶威士忌，顺便吃了两板甜得发腻的巧克力。后来处在短时间酒精摄入过多所造成的无法思考的情形中，因为实在看不顺眼角落里那一片白色，忍不住起身走过去，拿起花瓶砸了个粉碎，然后把喝光的威士忌酒瓶摆在落地的窗帘中。他向后退了几步，看着这件刚摧毁又被重新创作的作品，现在它被赋予了意义，但它还不完整。  
做完这些之后，他想至少要在脑袋被酒精完全侵占之前把他的猫找回来。

*  
可能是学外语给金道英带来的影响，他曾经一遍遍复读“夏特'这个名字并试图找到它的的含义，说不定可以作为下一次见面的开场白，但谁知道会不会再见面。  
据昨晚在巴黎的雨夜中那段带有戏剧性的经历，金道英觉得如果他再和那个男人见面，只能是命运的安排，只会在俗气却动人的爱情小说中发生。可金道英才不相信什么狗屁命运，在他看来命运就是罗密欧和朱丽叶注定无法消除家族的仇恨，死在一起是命运给他们最好的归宿。  
所以那些想法都没能付诸实践,更何况雨水已经足够为他的巴黎之旅增光添彩。

金道英主业唱歌，不是什么特别知名的歌手，但在一堆穷困潦倒的路人歌手中算是有些名气。这次来巴黎也是应朋友的朋友邀请，每隔一天在街角的小酒馆唱两个小时，包吃住。据他朋友的转述，老板当时是这么说的：“他的嗓音连唱脏话都像是阳光下的池水在流淌。”这种描述并不常见，但金道英选择接受赞美。显然这帮巴黎人真的是艺术的俘虏，金道英心想，但边玩边赚钱，他当然乐意。  
他从没跟任何人提过他对巴黎的看法。

随意走进一个画廊看展，在夕阳中漫无目的地散步，晚上在铁塔前拍照，这三件事就是金道英此次旅途的全部计划，能够轻易完成，同时包含了一些他从未说出口的期待。  
如果说在雨夜送出两只百合已经大大超出他的预期，那这件事的发生某种程度上也确实让他措手不及。

*  
金道英在巴黎的街道上走，脚下的步子一刻也没停过，每走一步都把能看见的地方看个仔细。看看买面包的女人，看看街边喝咖啡的恋人，看看公园草地上晒太阳的人。  
金道英来巴黎前的生活平平无奇，硬生生把歌手变成朝五晚九的职业。他花了不算太长时间就明白了，这才是生活。这种没有波澜，今天之前是昨天，今天之后是明天的日子就是生活。人生要那么多起伏有用吗，不如晚上喝杯酒早点睡觉。他不会那样执拗地只会抱怨生活的束缚，然后只做刺激的、违反常理的事。  
不屑于一切规则就是艺术吗？自喻是艺术家，然后把自己的生活过得一团糟。要先活下去才能谈什么艺术吧。

金道英付钱进了一家画廊，门口立着一块牌子，上面写着〔chat〕in the room，右下角有两个很小的字母TY。金道英向来看不明白这种艺术招贴画，看起来挺好看的，夸张明亮。如果无法表达还可以直接用艺术感这个百搭的词，以此表示对艺术创作的尊重。唯一的不足之处是横七竖八的字体让不熟悉这门语言的外人，甚至是母语者都难以分辨究竟写了些什么。  
金道英手里端着一杯巧克力。在巴黎转了一天，就算再喜欢也会累，所以他就端着纸杯慢慢在场馆里走。不是画展也不是摄影展，准确一点的话，可能装置艺术比较合适。展览只用了画廊的一个小展厅，把艺术家的公寓1:1复制到展厅里。金道英入场的时候粗略看了一下介绍:my home、things、”chat“，拼凑解释就是”在我家里的物品们的对话“。金道英看了一眼宣传单上的画，觉得这么理解应该没错。展品出现的地方并不固定，比如'装扮”是在客厅镜子前拥挤摆放的的花瓶和烛台，而厨房里正面对着餐桌的上个世纪的玻璃窗叫做“保护”。据介绍，这个其貌不扬的窗子和艺术家一同面临过一场大雨，虽然最后还是不堪重负让雨水闯进餐厅，把正在吃晚饭的人淋成湿透的猫，但在此之前的某个瞬间曾经让嚼着意面的人感受到被保护的错觉，所以起了这个名字。  
窗户阻挡雨水怎么能叫保护呢，金道英走上二楼时想，果然只有艺术家才会这么觉得吧。

金道英停在了卧室窗边的角落，这里也有一个展品，叫做“雨夜”。很白的窗帘拖在地上，像是画素描时垫在石膏像下的白布，上面有一个空了的威士忌酒瓶插着百合花。  
其实窗外黄昏的日光照进酒瓶，流淌的金黄色让人并不确定这两只百合是不是正被麦芽酿制的酒水滋养，花瓣变黄的边缘也可能不是枯萎，而是吸收了褐色酒水的养分。但金道英觉得酒瓶是空的，因为他看到了那张被污染的羊毛毯。金道英虽然只是在展厅闲逛，但每个细节都没错过。TY，举办这场艺术展的人———一个连枕套都没有褶皱的洁癖，怎么可能允许精心打理的地毯被染色。显然这也是安排好的，应该是这个展品的一部分。  
金道英盯着那个角落一动不动，白窗帘和威士忌都好理解，但花呢？为什么是百合不是玫瑰或者雏菊呢？  
“因为这是一个陌生人送给我的。”  
听到声音金道英才发现自己不知不觉把问题说出了口，刚打算转身表示自己只是自言自语，就听见那个人又说：  
“那天晚上下了雨，所以我把这两枝花带回家插进酒瓶，取了这个名字。”  
金道英到底没张嘴说话，因为他刚发现这是他在雨里碰见过的陌生人。金道英的眼睛不受控制地看向那个人的瞳孔，捂着嘴巴感叹原来命运真的会让生活变得戏剧化。  
李泰容正看着窗边回味收到花时的的局促不安。他的猫找不到了，可他在怅然若失的时候居然有一个人举着两枝百合说想送给他，虽然那个男人看起来也很紧张。他在睁着眼睛愣住的几秒钟里想，这难道是补偿吗？用来弥补我感到被抛弃的苦闷。

“......是你，对吗？”  
李泰容听到声音，从回想中醒过来，发现面前的人正盯着自己看。那人扭头指向插在酒瓶里的百合，又问:“这是我送给你的吗？”  
李泰容这才回过神，嘴里的回答因为看到金道英的样子而突然卡壳。  
两个人相视一笑，显然都被出人意料的安排震惊。两双眼睛在对方和目光中的百合花之间来回晃动，终于确认彼此就是在雨夜中遇见的陌生人。  
下楼时李泰容说，那块地毯是他托朋友专程买回来的伊朗羊毛毯，但是醉酒第二天起床时发现半瓶苏格兰威士忌都撒在了地毯上。  
“当时想死的心都有了。”  
李泰容说这话时皱着眉头撅着嘴，表情太过懊恼，那种宁愿自己被打也不想地毯弄脏的表情引得金道英忍不住笑。

两个人走出画廊，在李泰容的提议下沿着街道漫无目的地走，他说这样没有路线随意走反而会遇见真正的巴黎，不是那个盛名在外、遥不可及的都市巴黎，而是有马卡龙和鲜花的城市。  
在路过四家咖啡店、两家古着店和三家甜品家之后，金道英开始第五次不由自主看向李泰容，终于忍不住轻声叫道："chat？”  
李泰容的眼睛还黏在橱窗里的巧克力杏仁马卡龙上，转过头嗯了一声，然后突然一副恍然大悟的样子对他说：“啊———chat！我那天出门就是因为猫走丢了，收下你的花之后突然看到猫钻进了小巷子，所以跑掉了。“李泰容有点不好意思，“当时突然这么跑走，现在想想多少有些失礼。”他低下头，抬起手摸自己的后脖颈，他一害羞就会下意识做这个动作。  
金道英看到他的反应也张嘴笑，露出来一点牙齿。他这才知道原来”夏特“是法语里猫的意思，他那天不是说完名字就跑了，而是看到了走失的猫。

”所以不是’屋子里的对话‘，而是’猫在屋子里‘吗？”金道英想起那张宣传画。  
李泰容点头说对，“用了英语和法语的同词梗，可以理解为是和公寓里的物品的一次交谈，也是猫在公寓里的感受。”  
对方一本正经解释灵感来源，金道英却有些无法集中注意力，直愣愣盯着他剔透的眼珠，满脑子都是“猫？哪只猫？走丢的那一只还是你自己？”李泰容后知后觉发现被盯着看，脸一下子变红，呼吸都紧促起来，又开始不好意思地摸着后脖颈笑。  
也不能怪金道英的目光太过直白，任谁都无法不把注意力放在李泰容的身上。尤其是他的眼睛，在光的照射下一览无余，反射出眼前的人，也反射出这座城市的一切。金道英和他第一次见面就察觉到了，这个男人和巴黎是一体的。那些颜色各异的光照射在他身上，他坐在长椅上，蜷曲着的身体和夜色渐渐融合。金道英始终认为巴黎对他无限的吸引力本身来源于故事，来源于承载着故事发生的载体。而李泰容就是这个载体，承载和表现了一个又一个的故事。雨夜本身不是故事，是他让雨夜变成一个故事。  
巴黎的李泰容没有吸引力，但有李泰容的巴黎万分迷人。  
后来几天金道英和李泰容在巴黎四处走，在街边坐下喝巧克力，因为金道英不喝咖啡，李泰容喜欢甜食。他们还在铁塔前等了40分钟，为了在铁塔发光时拍下一张照片。相片中两个人肩并肩，他们不再仅仅是在巴黎相识的陌生人，而是成为了载体，讲述了一个迷人的巴黎的故事。

*  
金道英最后一天的演出结束时，从不吝啬夸赞的老板问他这么多天有没有学会几句法语，最喜欢哪个词？  
"chat“,金道英说，"Because meeting a cat in a rainy night is the most romantic part of Paris.That's a city made from drama."


End file.
